zutyvhaefandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Knights '''are a Class in ZTV: Invasion. They specialize in using Melee Weapons and Shields to dispatch foes at a close distance. Overview '''Knights '''are one of two classes based on using Melee Weapons. Unlike a Berserker, they only use a single Melee Weapon, but also use a Shield in combination. Like all other classes, they are unlocked using Knight Class Mods, and can have prefixes that determine if skills can have extra Skill Points put into them. Most skills added in a Knight Class Mod bolster a player's melee damage, movement speed, resistance, and even grant the player the ability to charge forward while holding a Melee Weapon. It is advised to use Light or Medium Armor when using a Knight Class Mod. Skills Tier 1 * Quicken - Increases movement speed * Sharpen - Increases melee damage Tier 2 * Ignorance - Melee attacks have a chance to bypass Armor Gauges * Dash - Pressing F while holding a Melee Weapon causes the player to dash forward with a strike * Bulwark - Increases damage reduction when Blocking Tier 3 * Riposte - Hitting an enemy after taking damage from it will grant health regeneration for a short time * Intuition - Killing an enemy grants damage reduction for a short time Tier 4 * Refract - Elemental attacks have a chance to reflect off the player's shield and hit the enemy * Minmax - Nullifies armor speed reductions and increases Armor Gauge capacity * Dampen - Decreases the time an elemental DOT lasts Tier 5 * Fast Feet - Melee attacks deal more damage while moving * Storm - When an elemental DOT is placed on the player, the player will deal additional elemental melee damage in the form of that DOT Tier 6 * Fury - Killing an enemy gives the player a chance to stun an enemy with melee attacks for a short time * Serial - Damaging an enemy with a melee attack gives the player one stack of Slaughter. Each stack of Slaughter grants the player +0.25% melee damage, and Slaughter stacks will disappear when the player makes a Gun kill or is downed * Boost - Taking damage increases movement speed Tier 7 * Fatality - Stunned enemies will always take critical hits from melee weapons Prefixes Prefixes determine if a skill can have extra Skill Points allocated into it. There are several different prefixes, and a Class Mod can have a maximum of two. All prefixes can add an extra 3 to 5 skill points on standard Class Mods, while Legendary mods can add an extra 7. * '''A+x - Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 1 skills * 'B+x '- Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 2 skills * 'C+x '- Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 3 skills * 'D+x '- Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 4 skills * 'E+x '- Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 5 skills * 'F+x '- Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 6 skills * 'G+x '- Adds x amount of skill points to Tier 7 skills Notes Category:Classes Category:ZTV: Invasion